Scorpius Back In Time!
by JustASlytherinGirl
Summary: When Scorpius Knocks over few Potions And goes back to when his father was a teenager what secrets will he find out?
1. Back in time!

**A/N: Hello JustaSlytherinGirl Here, Again This was not beta'd **

**so sorry for mistakes and all that stuff that people normaly point out.**

A/N:Read the end A/n at the bottem on screen also I DONOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTER FROM HARRY POTTER.

* * *

Scorpius sat up with a groun the last thing he remeberd was he'd been trying to get away from the Headmistress,He had run into the postions surply closet when he hit a threw shelves that fell,

rubbing the back of his head Scorpius stood looking around, the clostet seemed diffrent from what he rememberd, he turned the knob of the door and with a creek he peeked out , when he was sure the halls were clear Scorpius steped out smiling to himself he began to walk down the hall,

He stoped walking when he heard his last name being called "Oi Malfoy!" without turning around Scorpius replied "What is it Potter?, I'm Late for Muggle-studies", Harry Looked at the kid from behind he indeed was wearing a slytherin robe and had the malfoy hair.. but he looked to young to be Draco Malfoy. "Muggle-Studies? uhh.. Draco you hit your head or somthing?" ,

at the mention of his fathers last name Scorpius Turned around sharply to stair at the strange boy behind him, indeed this boy resembled Scorpius friend Albus , part from albus didnt wear glasses... "Draco?.. "

* * *

In Enougher World Albus Stood with Rose Looking Into The Trashed Potions Closet "Rose where do you think Malfoy is?" Albus Potter Asked His Cousin Rose Weasley,

" somewhere getting into trouble Probley." Truthly Rose was as frightend as Albus She knew that if Scorpius was in the closet when the postions fell nothing good could of happen.

* * *

"Albus?" Scorpius asked nerversly praying that it was albus just tricking him, "Malfoy-"HArry was cut off by somone behind him. "Potter talking to yourself i see?" although Harry couldnt see draco since he was still stairing at the kid infront of him , he could tell Draco was smirking "Draco you dont happen to have a young brother?"

Scorpius was stairing at these two strange people one looked like an older version of him and had same name as his father while the other looked like Albus an had the same last name...

_'This is turning into a weird day'_ Scorpius thought , "heavens no potter of course i dont have a brother.!" Draco finaly steped next to harry ,when he notcied what had fixed harys attention he staired on wide-eyed the blonde hair'd kid in front of them resembled much like Draco in his first year at hogwarts.

"Who are you?" Draco didnt wait for Harry to say anything he wanted to know who this kid was and now!,

"Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius crossed his arms ebhind his abck , standing up straight with his chin in the air, His Grandfather-Lucius Malfoy- has always told him never show fear.

Draco and Harry couldnt believe tehre ears had this child really said he was a malfoy?

Scorpius guessing he wouldnt get a reply anytime soon asked "And yourselves? who are you?" Harry stutterd for his answer "H-Harry Potter." ,Draco didnt have as much of a probley answering as Harry did "Draco Malfoy."

Scorpius was stunned to hear this. He couldnt believe it here stood His and Albus'es fathers as Teenaers!,Which must of ment when the potions had fallen he had gone back in time

* * *

_**Review!!! **_

**A/n: Okay This Was Random, Uhm if i get atleast 1 or 2 saying **_**NICE**_** things and that they'd want to read more i'd be happy to write more :)**

**and if you got any ideas please feel free to **_**inbox**_** Me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Scorpius Back In Time**

I tryed my best to make it good please review

**I do not own harry potter!**

* * *

Scorpius Was In Shock He couldnt believe his eyes him and his father looked so much alike,Harry looked like Albus only with glasses!,

"Scorpius..Your a malfoy why havnt i heard of you?" Draco asked sternly looking the boy up and down, Harry was getting nervers by the minute one malfoy was okay two was just plain bad ,

"Uhm.."Scorpius couldn't say 'im your son' That just led to more than one question in which Scorpius did not want to asnwer.

"i come from a family who nolonger keep in touch with your side."He lied smoothly folding his arms over his chest,

Draco went to ask enough question when aloud crash in the cub-board Scorpius had steped out of echod threw hogwarts halls,

Scorpius Ran to the cub-board to see what happen when he saw who was in the cub-board he huged the person till they were blue in the face "ALBUS!" The young Malfoy yelled

Harry and Draco Looked At eachother them back and the two strange boys niether one of them moving,

* * *

Later on...

Scorpius And Albus were seated infront of a huge desk in what they surposed was the headmasters office , threw a door on the left they could hear voices they heard a dul dark voice say somthing along the  
lines of 'How could this happen?' ,

Albus turned to Scorpius "Scor you okay?" Scorpius Looked at Albus and smiled "Yer , How'd you get here?" He would of asked albus how he was but he knew by name albus was a brillient lyer, it had been albus who'd lied and said scorpius and him were only best friends nothing more,

Albus Squized Scorpiuss hand gently "Same way you did dropped alot of potions" Scorpius Smiled at his secret 2 years boyfriend they'd started dating at the start of 3rd year and were now at the end of 5th

Scorpius began to wonder is Rose knew about them yet..yes they'd call eachother 'Potter and Malfoy' infront of her but secretly they'd be thinking 'Al' and Scor'

"Hey al' does Rose-" Scorpius got cut of by the head master sitting down infront of them,

niether had noticed the other people walk into the room,

"lemon drop?" the old man sat behind the large wooden desk asked with a huge smile on his face,

"now isnt the time sir." a cold voice behind the time-travelers came.

"of course not Professor ,but these boys arnt in any trouble as of yet"

Scorpius though it was best to step in around now "uhm. sir.. not sounding to rude but "

Scorpius was once yet again cut-off from his sentence " my dear boy i do know where you are from " Albus let out a sigh of relief,

* * *

In Enougher Time :

"Rose where is Albus?" A older looking harry asked the ginger haired teen infront of him,

"who,where,albus i do not know of that name" a young wealey girl mutterd away nerversly

"Rose Weasley if you know where my son and potters son are i say tell us now or ill hex-" the older draco malfoy was cut of my an older more girlpower hermione

"You will be doing no hexing on my child , " hermione pointed her index finger in dracos face before turning back to her daugter "now rose dear do you or do you not know were albus and scorpius are?"

Rose sighed knowing full well when it came to her mother there was no chance in lying .

" Yes mother.. but" Rose took a long pause before turning her attention to harry and draco "your not gonna like it."

* * *

"Sir if i may ask what's going to happen to myself and Al'?" Scorpius Asked the beared man behind the desk.

Albus was as nervers as a man in a cage full of lions, He wasn't in Gryffindor he didnt have there courage..He didnt even have Slytherins Cunning side. he was just lucky to be put with Scorpius.

And not in Hufflepuff.

* * *

**A.n: i know this fails but sorry and sorry its late my laptop crashedand i lost all my work **

**Also does anyone know a site were you can post your own stories?**

**ALSO! if you wanna beta please come from uk and so i can atatch it to a hotmail email. asim dont know how to docx them well inbox me :)**


End file.
